Vanities
by ThankGoodness
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba's long and winding journey through life, from childhood to adulthood. Sorry for the crappy summary - not sure what's gonna happen yet. Gelphie. Rated T - M for later chapters. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

The pitter-patter of tiny feet hurrying to keep along with larger ones was drowned out by the cacophony of noises in a Munchkinland market place. A tall, dark and handsome man was walking swiftly through the street, holding the hand of a very pretty flaxen-haired little girl. Her ruby red lips formed a perfect smile, her white teeth shining and her curls bouncing with immense volume as she skipped along the road. The trip to Munchkinland had been long and tedious, and Galinda Arduenna had prodded her father to allow her too accompany him - she hardly ever left the house, after all. One needed to get some fresh air! But as soon as Galinda stepped out of the carriage and onto the hard dirt road, breathing in the fresh open air, she forgot all about the exhausting days of being cramped inside the carriage, her posterior quite sore from being forced to sit still for so long. What a relief for her backside this was!

She and her father, as they walked down the street, received a number of lingering glances and funny looks - they weren't necessarily the type one would see around the farming capital of Oz. Her father in a rather intricate business suit, Galinda in a very expensive pearly white dress and shoes equally as white, that never seemed to stain with mud or dirt - they certainly did not look like they belonged.

Her fathers pace slowed, and Galinda had to stop skipping suddenly, causing her to stumble awkwardly into her father's leg. Even while stumbling, however, she remained featherlight. "Popsicle, why are we here again?" a small, high voice rang out.

"Because Galinda, dear, we are getting you your own servant," replied her father in a deep, but caring voice. Galinda's brow furrowed prettily.

"But Popsicle, I don't want a servant. We already have Mosey and Jerry," replied the small blonde.

"Yes darling, but they are the servants for your mother and I, you should have one your own age." Galinda's lilting laughter rang high, though still drowned out by the busy market.

"There are little girls who work as servants? Popsicle, that is silly!"

"It's quite true Galinda. The one we have come to collect, in particular, we have been told, is very responsible and has been taking care of herself ever since she was born. She is only two years older than you are, and she is to teach you how to read and write," replied her father, turning Galinda in the direction of the house. The little girl seemed utterly confused.

"But Popsicle, she is only little like me. I shall not make her my servant, she shall be my plaything!" said Galinda gleefully, removing her tiny hand from her father's large one to clap them together gaily, before returning it.

"Plaything?" her father chuckled.

"Oh Popsicle, you know what I mean. She shall play with me! And she will not do any chores or teach me, we already have servants for that," said Galinda firmly, though it was hard to take her high, childish voice so seriously.

"Whatever you wish, Galinda, we are buying her for your sake only." Galinda giggled and the rest of the walk was spent by Galinda running ahead, talking animatedly about the silly things Massey and Jerica had done before their trip, and amusing her father with "Galinda-chatter", as he and her mother called it. As she was chattering about the goings-on in the barn the day before they had left, Galinda stopped short when her father's feet stopped moving. She had not been paying attention, and they had reached their destination.

"Popsicle, is this the house? It is so small!" said Galinda in astonishment as she observed the small house, that appeared to be settled in a marsh that she did not recall entering.

"This is, darling." Her father knocked on the door, there was the shuffling of feet, some yelling of inaudible words, and a small green girl was soon visible in the doorway, holding the door for them. She was a lanky thing, much skinnier than Galinda, and seemed a few inches taller too. Her skin was green as sin, and the hue it took in the sunlight dazzled the small blonde. Gailnda's head tilted to the side, much like that of a kitten when trying to analyze something new.

"Popsicle, is this the one who is to teach me?" whispered Galinda, still eyeing the green girl. Her father nodded in response.

"Hello, thing," said Galinda, and the small green one only nodded, blushed, and backed away into the shadows. Galinda tried to peek in to see where she had gone, but another, much taller and very much not green figure had arrived at the door. Galinda stepped back and held her father's fingers tighter, looking up at the woman. She was very pretty, with pale skin and flowing brown hair - but not as pretty as her Momsie. "Hello, miss," said Galinda with a small curtsey, as she was told to do whenever greeting new people.

The woman looked down at her and a strange smile came onto her face - was that a look of envy? - before she looked up at her father, and they began discussing something Galinda was all too happy to drown out. She poked into the room and looked around, leaving the adults to chatter amongst themselves. She took small steps that made no sound as they hit the ground, searching for the strange green girl that she had seen only moments before. She reached up on her tip-toes for the handle of a door branching off from the main room, and pushed it open. A head of flaxen curls poked in and the blonde girl began looking about the room. Books upon books, stacked up in piles or strewn about all over the place. _Goodness, I have never seen so many books in my life! All five years! And five years is a lot_, mused Galinda in her head.

As she was looking amongst the piles, she noticed a flash of green skin and feet running across the floor. Galinda's head moved in the direction of the footsteps, and she followed them to the darkest corner of the room. She looked around warily, her wild imagination wandering, thinking about what creatures could be lurking in the shadows. Then, she saw the outline of a small girl, jack-knifed into a strange sitting position with an open book covering her face. The small blonde placed her hand on the top of the book.

"What are you doing?" asked Galinda. And there was no response. "Are you awake?" She tried to push the book down, but the arms holding it up were too strong for her dainty ones. "Why are you not speaking? Are you a mute? Popsicle has told me about mutes. They are either born with an inability to speak, or just choose not to, isn't that silly!" said Galinda, giggling. She saw the green girl wince at the high laughter, and her brows furrowed. She turned around to the side of the green girl and held out her hand, palm open, in front of the book. She was not sure if this little girl-thing bit or not, and therefore did not know what sort of risk she was taking in making such an action. "I am five," she said proudly, then counted her fingers aloud with her other hand. "That many. How old are you?"

The green girl looked up from the book, out from a curtain of silky black hair, and held up an open palm on one hand, and two fingers on the other. "I do not know how to count past five," said Galinda with an endearing pout. "Popsicle told me you are to teach me how! What comes after five, green thing?" asked Galinda, sitting down beside her. The green girl scooted away, but responded very, very quietly.

"Six."

Galinda beamed. "Is that five plus one fingers?" asked Galinda, holding her fingers up at six. The green one nodded slowly. "What is after that, because Popsicle said that you were my age, plus two," explained the blonde, excited that there was indeed, some life in this creature.

"Seven."

"So you are seven years old?" Galinda repeated the gesture that the other girl had made when communicating her age - one open palm, and two fingers on one hand. "This many?" The other girl nodded, and Galinda clapped, which seemed to frighten the green girl - she scooted further away. Galinda, deft as she was, did not notice this and reached out to touch the green girl's hair. "Your hair is very soft," she observed, and the green girl blushed. _Such a strange thing..._ thought Galinda. Just then, the door to the room flung open again.

"ELPHABA!"

The green girl jumped to her feet, dropped the book and ran to the door, Galinda close at her heels. There was a strange, very scary looking man staring down at them, and he immediately looked at Galinda. "Did she scare you, little girl? Did she try to bite your finger off?" the man growled.

Galinda shrunk and looked confused. "No sir, she taught me how to count two past five," said Galinda with a bright smile, holding up seven fingers before she scurried past him and latched onto her father's leg, who petted her head gingerly. Elphaba walked with her head down to her mother, who had a very small satchel of Elphaba's things ready to go.

"Elphaba, you are going to live with the Arduennas now. You are going to teach their daughter how to sing, how to read, how to count and how to write. You already know such nonsense so it shan't be hard," said her mother, thrusting the satchel at Elphaba. Galinda watched in wonder - how could a mother be so cold?

"Am I ever coming back here?" asked Elphaba quietly.

"Well, I should hope not. Goodbye dear," said the woman with mock-sweetness, before turning and leaving. The father saw them out, and Galinda watched as Elphaba slowly walked with them from her home. Galinda wanted to cry for her as she observed how dejected Elphaba looked, but that was not going to make everything better. She let go of her father's hand and slowed down to Elphaba's pace. The small blonde looked at the green girl and smiled.

"Your name is Elphaba?" asked Galinda with interest. Elphaba nodded, and the small blonde smiled. "It is very pretty," said the blonde.

"Thank you," said Elphaba quietly and awkwardly, still looking down at the ground, not quite comfortable with receiving compliments. "What is yours?" she asked, trying to be polite.

"Galinda," said the blonde with a broad grin, slipping her hand into a very shocked Elphaba's. And at that moment, a very indescribable feeling surged through both of them.

**A/N: **Like? Don't like? Reviewwwww and we'll see where this is headed. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to Gillikin was, once again, long and tiresome. Galinda tried to pry more conversation out of the green girl, but every time she did, Elphaba just scooted away and turned a darker shade of green. It amused Glinda for a while before she grew tried and fell asleep against the window. Her father was asleep too, and Elphaba kept a book propped open on her lap. She moved to look out the window, and noticed that Galinda and her father had drifted. Her eyes fixed on the pretty little blonde. Never in her life had she seen someone so... she couldn't find the right adjective. Beautiful - yes, that was true, but not quite what she was looking for. Not adorable, pretty or peaceful - but all of those were quite true as well. The green girl slid off of her place on the bench and knelt before Galinda to examine her. The flaxen curls shone in the moonlight, her pale skin illuminated. Thick black lashes contrasted with pale pink skin, and it both mesmerized and disturbed Elphaba - created a feeling in her gut that she couldn't place, but it certainly wasn't nausea. The little girl's ruby red lips formed a perfect pout, and her pretty brow furrowed as though she was trying to think extremely hard.

Elphaba remained transfixed on Galinda's face until those thick eyelashes fluttered open to reveal shining pale blue eyes. "Elphie?" came a small, sleepy voice, and Elphaba froze - caught in the act. Galinda yawned and reached out to touch Elphaba's face, but Elphaba moved away again and sat back on the bench. Galinda's arm hit the air and fell lazily before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Elphie, did you sleep?" asked Galinda, looking over at Elphaba, who stiffly shook her head. "But sleep is good for you. Come sleep on my lap," said Galinda with a smile. Elphaba seemed frightened at the notion, and confused as to why Galinda was referring to her as "Elphie". The little blonde patted her lap. "Your head goes here, Elphie," said Galinda with a smile.

Elphaba looked hesitant, but stiffly laid down on her side in an uncomfortable position, resting her head gently on Galinda's lap. Galinda clapped and grinned, and the noise startled both Elphaba and her father awake. Elphaba shot up off of her lap and stared straight ahead of her, turning yet another darker shade of green. Galinda giggled. "Popsicle, Elphie's skin changes colors!" exclaimed Galinda gleefully, clapping yet again. Her father only smiled, looking in between his buoyant daughter and her horrified new "friend".

The hours bore on until they finally reached the Arduenna Mansion. Galinda bounced excitedly on her seat. "We're home, we're home!" she exclaimed as they pulled in front of the large, luxurious-looking house. Elphaba's eyes widened in wonder - never had she seen a house so large. And, never had she seen someone so excited to arrive home. Galinda was a bouncing, bubbly mess. Seconds later, her hand was in the surprisingly firm grasp of Galinda's tiny pink ones and she was being pulled from the carriage. "Come Elphie, you can meet Momsie!" said Galinda, tugging Elphaba up to the house.

"But my satchel -"

"Kalik will get it Elphie, don't be silly," said Galinda with a giggle that made Elphaba cringe. The man dressed in a very pristinely white uniform who was grabbing the bags smiled at Elphaba's reaction. She wasn't sure when she would get used to such a happy sound. Galinda reached on her tiptoes and pushed the door open, still dragging a reluctant Elphaba along behind her. "Momsie!" called Galinda with a squeal. "Momsie, me and Popsicle are home!"

A figure emerged at the top of a very long staircase, and Elphaba couldn't help but stare. She looked just like Galinda - an older version. Pale, creamy white skin, a head of flaxen curls and piercing blue eyes - though the features around her eyes were soft, very kind. Her face broke into a large smile at the sight of her bouncy daughter. "Galinda, my pet," she said, her smooth voice ringing out as she descended the stairs. She gracefully sweeped her daughter into a hug and spun her around, Galinda's musical laughter bouncing off of the walls of the house - Elphaba had never seen something so magical. And strangely enough, she missed the warmth in her hand when Galinda let go.

Galinda hugged tightly onto her mother's legs when she was put back on the ground before she skipped back over to Elphie and took her hand again. "Momsie, look. This is Elphie!" said Galinda with a smile, tugging a frightened Elphaba towards her mother. The older woman looked at her with a kind smile.

"Is she the one who is to teach you, Galinda, before you both go off to school?" asked the older woman.

"Yes Momsie. Isn't her skin pretty?" asked Galinda as she reached out and stroked Elphaba's cheek with her free hand. "Look, it turned darker!" giggled Galinda.

Elphaba hung her head, only to feel a pair of soft fingers under her chin, gently lifting it up. "Hello, my dear," said the older woman, and Elphaba wanted to shrink away, unused to such kindness. "I am Helina," she said. "And you are Elphie?"

"Elphaba," the small green girl corrected her silently.

"Forgive me, Elphaba," said Helina with a smile. "My dear, I know my eccentric daughter can be much to handle at first," said the woman, and Galinda giggled. "You must learn to take her in stride, and soon you will love her just as we all do. I can promise you that."

Elphaba was taken aback by the woman's kindness, and sighed. "I'm sorry Miss -"

"Helina, please."

Elphaba coughed. "Miss Helina," she corrected herself. "I could not help but be confused... you said before both Galinda and myself go off to school?" asked Elphaba quietly, and she looked up to see Helina smiling brightly.

"Yes, my darling, that is what I said." Elphaba seemed utterly shocked.

"But Miss Ar-"

"Helina, darling."

"Miss Helina, I was not to go to school. My parents would not allow it," said Elphaba.

"My darling Elphaba, you do not live with your parents anymore. You will be attending University when the time comes, with my daughter. And when the time comes, you will be attending local school, for your pre-University education," said Helina, carefully regarding Elphaba's reaction.

"But I am to teach Miss Galinda. I was to be a slave, a servent," said a very flustered Elphaba.

"I feel my daughter would not stand for such a thing, my child. You are going to teach Galinda what you know, yes, however you will not be regarded as a servant, but as a member of our family," said Helina, kneeling down to Elphaba's level. "I agree that little girls should not be servants, no matter how responsible they are."

Elphaba sighed and hung her head again. "Miss, this is too kind. My father would be very displeased."

"Oh, pish posh," said Helina, standing back up and patting her daughter's head. "Your father is not here and he will not know of our agreement. Now, Galinda, my child, show Elphaba to your room," said Helina, and went to greet her husband.

Galinda grinned and pulled Elphaba up the stairs. "Momsie is very nice, you don't have to call her Miss you know," said Galinda.

"Did she mean to say that you were to show me to _my_ room?" asked Elphaba, and she was being tugged along.

"Do not be silly, Elphie. My room is big enough for the both of us."

Elphaba seemed horrified at the idea of having to share a room with the bright young girl. When she was pulled into the room, she was even more intimidated. The room was a soft cream colour, showered with decorations in white, cream, lavender and pink. It was very large, and Galinda's bed was large and circular, with a canopy hanging elegantly over it. It was showered with stuffed toys of all shapes and sizes, with two large wardrobes. Galinda dragged Elphaba over to the slightly smaller bed beside hers, covered in white bedclothes. All Elphaba could do was stare around the room.

"Elphie, we are going to go into town tomorrow to go shopping for you, to decorate your bed and your half of the room as you would like to," said Galinda with a smile. There was a knock on the door and Galinda skipped over to answer it. "Kalik! I didn't get to hug you," said Galinda with a cute pout, and the man smiled and opened his arms, which Galinda happily jumped into. "Come here Elphie, come and meet Kalik."

Elphaba moved towards him slowly and gently took the satchel he held out to her. "Thank you," she said softly.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Elphie," said Kalik with a smile. Elphaba hadn't the strength to correct him, she was far too overwhelmed.

Three years passed quickly in the Arduenna household, and each year Elphaba felt herself become more comfortable being Galinda's tutor, and an accepted member of their family. She still felt rather alienated, but that was normal - she was not used to such a kind family.

And she got used to Galinda's perkiness. As a matter of fact, Elphaba found the young blonde most endearing. Now ten years old, and Galinda eight, the two had managed to form an extremely strange bond. It was unlike anything Elphaba had ever witnessed among children she had seen in her earlier years.

"Elphie!" called Galinda as she skipped into their room and hopped onto the couch, almost landing in Elphaba's lap. Elphaba smiled and closed her book.

"Yes, Lindy?" asked Elphaba, reaching out to pet Galinda's gorgeous head of curls.

"What are you doing?" asked Galinda as she laid down on her side and put her head in Elphaba's lap.

"Reading, my precious, and you interrupted me," said Elphaba with a small smile.

"Oh Elphie, I am sorry! Would you like me to leave?" asked the bubbly blonde as she bounced up. Elphaba shook her head and held Galinda down.

"Do not be ridiculous my sweet. I can continue later. Did you wish to speak to me?"

Galinda thought for a moment. "I think there was a reason I came - but I forget," pouted the blonde, putting a finger on the tip of her nose as she tried to remember. "Oh no! I remember. Momsie told me that you and I are going into town by ourselves today," said Galinda with a grin.

Elphaba looked terrified. "Galinda, you are only eight! And I only ten, that is not appropriate," said Elphaba in a fluster.

"When I said town, I meant the park just outside of town. The one that we go to every Sunday, silly," said Galinda with a giggle. "You can push me on the swings!" Galinda grinned and clapped, and Elphaba smiled, relieved. She did recall that on occasion, Galinda enjoyed pretending that they were older by proclaiming that they were going into town to browse the vendors, when really the tiny blonde was going to the park to play on the swings, and Elphaba was accompanying her with a book.

"Of course, my sweet," replied Elphaba, and Galinda bounced off of her to gather their things, Elphaba watching in admiration of her small friend's unlimited supply of energetic behavior.

The day at the park was more subdued than normal. Galinda sat on the bench with Elphaba and the green girl read to her, before Galinda spotted an iced cream vendor. Elphaba pushed Galinda on a wooden swing afterward, until Galinda dropped her ice cream on the ground. It results in many tears on Galinda's part, and the green girl decided it best that they head back home.

Galinda had calmed down when they reached the house, and was only sniffling a little bit. Helina and Gregerik were out, so Elphaba brought Galinda up to their room and jack-knifed into a sitting position, allowing Galinda to curl up beside her.

"Are you feeling better, my sweet? Would you like Miss Jerica to make you some more ice cream?" asked Elphaba, petting Galinda's small head of curls. She felt Galinda's head nod in consent and Elphaba went to get it. The pretty blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking at Elphaba's side of the room, smiling. It was still fairly bare, other than a bookcase filled with volumes of all sorts, a smaller wardrobe beside Galinda's two, and dark gray, very plain bed sheets. Her Elphaba was a very strange and plain little girl, but Galinda rather liked her that way. Elphaba had no stuffed playthings, but Galinda just assumed that she was what Elphaba used to cuddle up to when she needed it.

On very rare occurrences, if Elphaba had a nightmare, Galinda would normally wake up and toddle over to Elphaba's bed and curl up in ball beside her, allowing Elphaba the comfort of having something close to hold on to if she got frightened, just like when Galinda used to have nightmares when she was younger and her father would hear her crying and lay down with her so she wouldn't be scared.

"My sweet?"

Galinda looked away from Elphaba's bed and locked her eyes on the green girl, who was coming in with a bowl of ice cream. Galinda clapped. "Elphie, come eat it with me!" cried the young blonde. The green girl smiled and walked over to Galinda's bed, sitting down gingerly and handing Galinda the bowl.

Galinda ate more than Elphaba did, and sometimes Galinda would hold the spoon up to Elphaba's mouth and feed it to her, giggling. The bowl was almost done when Galinda's voice piped up. "Elphie, we are going to local school soon! You should be going next year, but Momsie is waiting until I am allowed to go," said Galinda with a smile. "You will be around other little children! Even boys!"

Elphaba sighed and looked down. "I do not know if I will be able to cope with that, Lindy," said Elphaba, and Galinda pouted.

"But I will be there with you! And we can cuddle when we get home if you get too upset or overwhelmed," said Galinda with a smile. "Oh, it will be such fun Elphie!"

"Well we needn't worry about it now, my sweet. You are only eight; three more than five," said Elphaba with a smile, and Galinda grinned, holding up eight fingers.

**A/N: **So here's the second chapter. Not much has happened yet, just some fluffiness in their younger years. :) Review if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, the years flew by and before they knew it, both Elphaba and Galinda were heading off to local school. Their first day went roughly, Galinda and Elphaba being separated to go into their respective years. Break time was spent with Galinda sitting beside Elphaba and staying close to her, defending her and comforting her, all the while trying not to cry when people were repulsed by her skin colour. The day was finally over with, and Galinda and Elphaba were walking home hand-in-hand.

"Elphie, that was terrible!" pouted Galinda. "Those kids were so mean!"

"That happens when people see my skin, Galinda," said Elphaba quietly.

"I think your skin is beautiful," said Galinda with a sniffle while rubbing the green hand in her own, and Elphaba squeezed her hand.

"Really, it is fine Lindy. It was much easier having you there with me," said Elphaba with a smile. "You make everything easier for me."

At this, Galinda gave Elphaba a brilliant grin, and rested her head on Elphaba's arm as they walked.

When they got home, Helina was there to greet them, and asked how their first day was while Kalik took their school things up to their room. Galinda pouted yet again. "Momsie, it was horrible! Everyone was so mean to Elphie!" Helina looked at Elphaba, who sighed and bowed her head.

"Would you like to talk about it, Elphaba?" asked Helina kindly, going to the green girl's side. Elphaba shook her head and Galinda trotted over to Elphaba's side and took her hand.

"The only time I got to see her was during break time, and everyone was so cruel!" cried Galinda to her mother, before she looked at Elphaba. "It made me hurt for you Elphie." At this, Elphaba looked at Galinda and shook her head.

"No Lindy, you mustn't feel that way," insisted Elphaba. "Really, I am used to it."

Galinda pouted and stomped her foot, very much acting six years old rather than eleven. "But I am not! I will not let them be beastly to you anymore, Elphie," said Galinda firmly, and her mother smiled.

"Galinda, darling, let Elphaba deal with it as she pleases - though I am sure she appreciates your courage," said Helina softly, and Elphaba nodded. Galinda, still pouting, squeezed Elphaba's hand.

They continued talking with Helina about their first day of school, and Galinda excitedly told her about all the friends she had made. She explained that some of them were okay with Elphaba's skin color and just asked a lot of questions about it, but some wouldn't even go near her, which caused Galinda to sniffle again. Elphaba smiled softly and pulled the sniffly girl to her chest, running her long green fingers through Galinda's soft hair.

Helina observed this, and smiled at her daughter and the gangly green girl holding her close. She watched Galinda's sniffles start to calm down just from Elphaba running her hand through her hair. Elphaba and Galinda, she had noticed, certainly had ways with each other. Whenever Galinda was upset, Elphaba would hold her, whisper in her ear and either stroke her hair, rock her back and forth, or both. When Elphaba got flustered and upset, Galinda would take her hand, rub her thumb along Elphaba's hand and lean on her chest. They were like each other's form of comfort, and Helina adored seeing her daughter so close to someone. They weren't quite like sisters - no, she could sense much more going on within the two girls in front of her. What is was, she couldn't quite guess - but she knew it was something extraordinary.

When Galinda calmed down a little, Elphaba and Galinda excused themselves to go up to their room. Galinda crawled onto her bed and Elphaba went to sit at her desk and do her homework, but Galinda threw a small pillow at her head and pouted.

"Elphie, do not work right now. Will you come and sit with me some more?" asked Galinda, and Elphaba didn't think twice. She got up and sat behind Galinda on the bed, letting the small blonde lay between her legs, curled up against her chest.

"What is wrong my sweet? You are not sniffling anymore," said Elphaba curiously.

"I just want to be close to you Elphie," said Galinda softly. "I hardly saw you all day." The green girl smiled. "I missed you."

"Lindy, we saw each other at break time," said Elphaba with a soft chuckle, stroking Galinda's flaxen locks.

"I know, but I am so used to waking up and having you right here with me, and spending all day with you," said Galinda as she began to drawn circles on Elphaba's chest before looking up at her companion curiously, almost hurt. "You didn't miss me too, Elphie?" The green girl kissed the top of Galinda's head and held her closer.

"Of course I missed you Lindy," said Elphaba with a smile, and Galinda sighed happily, cuddling closer to her.

"Good," came Galinda's muffled voice, having hidden her face in Elphaba's chest.

"Do you like school, Lindy?" asked Elphaba softly into Galinda's ear.

"I do - it is fun so far, but I do not much care for the work," said Galinda seriously, and the green girl laughed softly.

"It will get worse as years go on, Galinda. You will get used to it," said Elphaba, reaching around her bubbly blonde friend to grab a book.

"I am glad I have you to help me, then," said Galinda with a giggle and nuzzled closer to Elphaba, closing her eyes and yawning.

"Would you like a nap, Lindy?" asked Elphaba, and she felt the small girl nod slowly. Elphaba smiled. "Would you like me to read to you until you fall asleep?" Galinda nodded again.

"I like to hear your voice before I go to sleep," said Galinda sleepily, and Elphaba felt her stomach churn - but not in a nauseous way. In an... exciting way. The green girl tried to dismiss is and opened the book to where she had finished reading before, and recited the words aloud until she felt Galinda's breathing even out and hear a soft, quiet snore coming from the tiny girl curled up in her lap, fast asleep.

As the years bore on, the two only became closer, but it was clear that the two were changing rapidly. Galinda became more concerned with her appearance - though she did care about her studies, having grown up with Elphaba - and Elphaba was ever-focused on her schoolwork, reading most of the time. Even at sixteen and eighteen, their bond was strong as ever, though the feelings beginning to stir within the both of them were definitely complicated.

"Lindy, don't you have any work to do?" asked Elphaba, and Galinda paused to think about it. The two of them were sitting at their respective desks in their room, Galinda combing her golden locks and Elphaba hunched over the mountain of work she had.

"I believe I had something to read on the proper etiquette of spell-casting," said Galinda with a smile, and she patted the textbook on her desk.

"That is all you have?" asked Elphaba incredulously.

"I'm sure there was more, but I do not recall what it was," said Galinda with a pout, still dragging the comb through her hair. Elphaba frowned.

"Galinda, that is not very responsible of you," said Elphaba with a shake of her head. The bubbly blonde pouted and skipped her way over to Elphaba, plopping down into her lap.

"I'm sorry Elphie, but I had no where to write it down," said Galinda, brushing some of the loose hairs that had fallen out of Elphaba's silky black braid behind a green ear. "I promise I will find out from Miss Harik and get it done tomorrow, okay?"

Elphaba swallowed hard as Galinda's clear blue eyes poured into her chocolate brown ones, and Elphaba could not stay disappointed any longer. She nodded slowly and smiled, running a hand through Galinda's soft curls. "Alright, my pretty. As long as you get it all done."

Galinda smiled and nuzzled into Elphaba's neck. Elphaba breathed in Galinda's intoxicating Munchkinberry and Gillikin Rose scent, the bubbly blonde's warm and comforting embrace clouding her train of thought. Galinda sighed happily, enjoying the ever woody and cinnamon smell of Elphaba. Before she pulled out of the embrace entirely, her pink lips met her companion's soft green cheek, applying pressure in the form of a kiss.

Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat, and Galinda breathed deeply, her breath tickling the green girl's neck. "Elphie," whispered Galinda's sweet voice. Her lips were about to come into contact with Elphaba's cheek again, before the door was pushed open.

"Galinda?" came her father's masculine voice, and Elphaba jumped up, causing Galinda to fall to the ground with a thump. The blonde shook her delicate head of curls and stood up, holding her head.

"What is it Popsicle?" asked Galinda, pouting at the pain in her backside. Her father raised his eyebrow at the scene he had walked in on, and looked at Elphaba, who had turned a deeper shade of green. He waved it off as a simple snuggle (which his daughter and Elphaba did quite often) and Elphaba's tendency to startle.

"Your mother would like to know if you would like to come for dinner with us into town tonight," said Gregerik, turning back to his daughter, who was hopping over to Elphaba to take hold of her hand.

"That would be fun Popsicle!" said Galinda with a grin, and Elphaba silently nodded, still flustered from what she had just felt moments ago. Her father smiled and nodded.

"I'll inform her, we'll expect you down in an hour," said her father, and left to tell his wife. Galinda looked up at Elphaba with an emotion Elphaba couldn't quite read, and turned on her heel to choose a dinner outfit. The jump Elphaba had witnessed in Galinda, from young an innocent to something Elphaba couldn't begin to describe over the course of the past couple of years, had both excited and disturbed her. She didn't entirely know what was going on within her, but Elphaba had been experiencing something very strange around her pretty blonde companion. Something she couldn't describe.

Elphaba had started to find herself wanting to be close to Galinda always. To feel the blonde's hand in hers, her arm brush up against hers, for them to snuggle in the morning, to come home after school and cuddle, and even work in companionable silence. Galinda was such a beacon of hope, a form of comfort in her life, and she never wanted to lose that feeling now that she had it.

"Are you listening, Elphie?"

Elphaba blinked once and focused her eyes, turning her attention to the blonde in front of her, who had already changed for dinner. "I'm sorry Lindy, I got lost in... thought, I suppose," said Elphaba, and Galinda smiled.

"Change into a clean dress Elphie, we are going to an expensive restaurant in town!" said Galinda happily, jumping and clapping her hands before going to Elphaba's wardrobe gathering a clean frock and tossing it at Elphaba, at full bubble. The green girl could only shake her head and laugh.

The bouncy blonde made Elphaba wash up using the oils she was supplied with, put the oils in her handbag and prodded Elphaba downstairs, where her parents were waiting. Kalik was already sitting at the carriage, waiting to take the family to dinner. Galinda let her parents exit first, and looked at Elphaba - the gaze was almost scrutinizing. Galinda, though Elphaba was afraid to admit it, had certainly changed throughout the years. They could read each other like open books, but these new emotions they were both experiencing were unfamiliar, and very confusing territory for the both of them.

Galinda held her gaze longer, blue eyes locking on to brown, before a small pink hand slipped into a larger green one. The same spark they had felt when they first held hands so many years ago coursed through them, and Galinda smiled shyly. Yes, these feelings were very confusing indeed.


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alrighty. Due to a review that I agreed with, I went back and paid a little more attention to their first day of local school. I did intend for them to grow up fast, I just wanted to create a background on them before they got to Shiz, but I have updated chapter 3. So go read it if you'd like. :)


End file.
